The present invention relates to a cash box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable cash box having coin sorting features.
Portable cash boxes are generally known, as are coin sorters. In a cash box, various compartments are designed to hold varying denominations of currency and varying denominations of coinage. A user places one or more bills or one or more coins in the particular compartment meant to accommodate that denomination of currency or coin. The currency and coins can then be withdrawn from those compartments as needed. In a coin sorting device, a user places one or more coins in a hopper. The hopper is connected to a coin separating mechanism which separates the coins in the coin sorter. Coins of a particular denomination are directed into an appropriate one of a plurality of sorted coin storage containers. When desired, coins can be removed from the sorted coin storage containers, either one at a time or in a stack.
It would be desirable to provide a portable cash box which has coin sorting features so as to allow the ready separation of coins into sorted coin compartments while at the same time allowing currency to be separated into chambers holding various denominations. It would also be desirable to provide a portable cash box which allows the ready dispensing of coins, one at a time, from sorted coin compartments and also allows the removal of all of the coins held in a particular compartment.
It has therefore been considered desirable to develop a new and improved portable cash box with a coin sorter feature which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with the present invention, a cash box is provided.
The cash box comprises a housing and a bill storage compartment located in the housing. A coin sorter mechanism is supported by the housing for sorting coins of different denominations. A motor actuates the coin sorter mechanism. A plurality of coin storage compartments are located in the housing for storing sorted coins. Each coin storage compartment stores coins of a common denomination. The plurality of coin storage compartments communicate with the coin sorter mechanism.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a portable coin and bill storage box is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the box comprises a housing comprising a plurality of walls. A bill storage compartment is located in the housing for accommodating bills. A coin sorter mechanism is supported by the housing for sorting coins of different denominations. A plurality of coin storage compartments are located in the housing for storing sorted coins. Each coin storage compartment stores coins of a common denomination. The plurality of coin storage compartments communicate with the coin sorter mechanism. The housing comprises a base which accommodates the plurality of coin storage compartments and a door which accommodates the bill storage compartment.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cash box is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the cash box comprises a housing comprising a base portion and a door. A coin sorter mechanism is located in the housing for sorting coins of different denominations. A motor actuates the coin sorter mechanism. A plurality of coin storage compartments are located in the housing for storing sorted coins. Each coin storage compartment stores coins of a common denomination. The plurality of coin storage compartments communicate with the coin sorter mechanism. The door of the cash box can be selectively closed on the base to prevent access to the coin storage compartments.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a portable coin and bill storage box is provided.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the box comprises a housing comprising a base and a door. A plurality of bill storage compartments is located in one of the base and the door. A plurality of coin storage compartments is located in one of the base and the door. Each coin storage compartment stores coins of a common denomination. A joint is provided for pivotally mounting the door to the base. When the door is pivoted to a closed position in relation to the base, access is prevented to the plurality of bill storage compartments and to the plurality of coin storage compartments.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved cash box.
Another aspect of the present invention is the provision of a portable cash box having a currency compartment and a coin compartment.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the provision of a cash box having a motorized coin sorting apparatus.
A further aspect of the present invention is the provision of a cash box having a currency compartment which accommodates various denominations of currency in separate receptacles and also accommodates various denominations of coins in separate chambers.
A still further aspect of the present invention is the provision of a cash box having a reciprocating coin pushing mechanism for feeding coins, one at a time, to a coin sorting ramp.
A yet further aspect of the present invention is the provision of a cash box which can be selectively closed and locked and which can be opened to reveal a currency compartment as well as a coin compartment. The currency compartment preferably has a removable tray and the coin compartment preferably includes a transparent front wall to allow a ready counting of the coinage held. Preferably, the front wall can be selectively pivoted down to allow access to a stack of coins held in the compartment.
An additional aspect of the present invention is the provision of a cash box which allows the manual dispensing of coins, one at a time, from coin holding chambers which, respectively, hold coins of varying denominations.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.